Starrk D. Spade/Personality and Relationships
Personality Spade is a lazy man, who grumblers at the word “hark work”. He enjoys sleeping, drinking and eating, he has stated countless in different situations. That he would rather be in his quarters with a bottle of whiskey and a nice looking girl, but he seems to have a bit of bad luck. At first glance he is a serious and somewhat scary man, when he was first introduced. With the allies of the hakuri crew meeting each other, Morimura had commented that he though Spade was zoro at first but after Edelle said it was Spade. He isn’t the easiest man to get along with; he can be respectful if one respects him. Spade is mostly a grumpy man, a bit stubborn and sometime blunt with things. But he does hate when the innocent are attacked, he does try to help them. But sometimes he is force to leave and not help, which he can forget about. Spade can be comical sometimes; he will give some witty comments to others. Such as calling Edelle a mini Whitebeard with boobs or calling most of the hakuri crew freaks. However under his lazy and grumpy traits, he does wish to become the next king of the pirates. He is very determined to make this goal, however he keeps this dream a quiet it one. He isn’t a man who goes out and talks about all of his secrets. He seems to be like to be along and out of the way, he doesn’t wish to start trouble with others and wishes to just sail around finding one piece. However, he isn’t scared to fight either if challenged he will fight and will not hold anything back. Spade is also a great leader; he does listen to his crew and to see what to do next. Well mostly since he is sleeping his first mate will be in charge while he is sleeping. Spade also does like the ladies as well, liking to sit down with a drink and “talk” with them in his quarters. Spade also loves his whiskey, one of his dreams to find the world’s best whiskey and stock up. However, all of his tries have failed and his blunt personality hasn’t stopped from being nice to the brewers. Spade does miss a few things; he didn’t miss his friends he had in the marines. But going back would only get him arrests and probably killed, he is too careful with his own life and the life of his crew. If he sees a danger to something he will give the order to retreat or turn back, so Spade isn’t the really big adventures. He also seems to miss swimming, before he ate his devil fruit he constantly in the water. But yet another thing that has gone through is fingers. But even knowing that is a big no-no for him, he still willing to gear up and at least enjoy the beach. Believing that even pirates need a vacation every once in a while. Spade has shown to have a thing for gambling, he enjoys playing cards with his friends. Even playing with complete strangers in the bars and taverns he visits on islands. However, with his bad luck he never wins and just loses money. Relationships Crew Mitsunari Since Spade does sleep alot and is lazy, he lets Mistunari take charge of the crew and ship the most. The two have known each other for years, so Spade trusts Mistunari's judge with thing. As shown when they arrived at Jousai down, Mitsunari addressed the problem he seen in killing all of the holy men and women. Spade told him that they are only here for shown and not really to fight. Even thought Spade wanted to stay and watch, Mistunari suggested to pull back before something really goes bad. So listening to his friend Spade did pull back, but then that made Demetrius upset. Ishida Ishida seems to be the one who loves battle out of the whole crew, Spade lets him fight. Knowing he couldn't be killed, thinking very highly of skills and powers. Spade and Ishida are on common ground, but the two do get into fights at some points. Since Ishida seems to love to kill Marines and Spade being a former marine. He might not be to happy about Ishida's actions against his former comrades. Fan Rao Even though Fan Rao is blind, Spade is a bit jealous of him. That he is a very level headed man and never seems to fear. Also being blind his skills are increase, Spade wishes that he could be at least half the man Fan Rao could be. Karakaze Karakaze and Spade seem to get along as well, the two however have two different favorite drinks. Karakaze sake and Spade whiskey, the two often joke with eachother saying that their choice of drink is better than the others. Otoboro Spade seems to love Otobro's cooking as well, proclaiming that Otocboro does make some of the best drinks as well. Since Spade loves his whiskey, Otoboro seems to have a special creation that he had created for his captain. The two also see that harming the innocent is wrong and they both seem to care deeply for the crew, making sure that none of their lives are in danger. Tenkai Tenkai being Spade's Apprentice, he has the deepest respect for him and seems to idolize him a bit. Spade only seems to only want a professional Teacher/Student relationship, because Spade had said that both of them have a life to live and enjoy. But Spade can be able to read Tenkai, because right before Tenkai is starting to have one of his little attacks. Spade can see it and tells Tenkai to calm himself, if they had come into a fight. Spade seems to be Tenkai's "chill pill" as well, in Tenkai gets into a rage. Spade will simply look him in the eye and calm him down. Allies Hakuri Pirates It had seemed that the hakuri crew and mainly Demetrius wanted the skull spade pirates as their allies. Spade just got annoyed by the constants visits by Shirohime and Ivory. Oddly enough most of the times it was when Spade was sleeping which annoyed him greatly. She he seemed to accepted the alliances and hoped that it would stop the freaks finding him. Andre D. Micheals Spade and Andre seem to be friends, the two are very similar in personality. They seem to get along, but somethings they can't agree on. Enemies Marines Even though they were his former comrades, he knows he has to face them. So he seems to do it and get it done with. Spade hates taking the life's of the marines, but it is what is needed for him and his crew's life to be safe. Krolowa D. Divino By far the biggest crush Krolowa has is on Starrk D. Spade, commenting that Spade is krolowa's type of man. Krolowa has often stalked Spade and even sneaked into his room on his ship and had taken several personal things of Spade's. But getting wind of this, Spade is both disgusted and angered by this. He just thinks of Krolowa has a sick freak and Spade is still looking for his boxers since then. Jumbo During his days as a marine, Spade and Jumbo worked together for a short time. Before they both defected for different reasons, Spade hated Jumbo's personality and his stupidity. Jumbo being one of Spade's subordinates and Jumbo didn't want to listen to him, he just wanted to eat. Jumbo used his own power to get free food and nothing else, which angered Spade to no end. He thought of Jumbo as dead weight, Jumbo thinks of Spade as just a pretty boy with nothing going for him. Category:Character Subpages Category:Kazekage21